dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Vallaslin
Vallaslin, sometimes referred to as blood writing, is what the Dalish call the intricate facial tattoos worn by all adult clan members. The ink used to do so is considered sacred. Many young Dalish receive their vallaslin when they are around 18 years of age''Dragon Age: The Masked Empire'' or younger.Valorin's Journal in Something to Prove When a Dalish elf comes of age, they prepare to gain the vallaslin by meditating on the gods and the ways of the Dalish, and by purifying the body and the skin. When the time comes, the Keeper of the clan applies the blood writing. This is done in complete silence. Cries of pain are taken as signs of weakness. If a young elf cannot tolerate the pain of the blood writing, they are deemed unready to undertake the responsibilities of an adult. The keeper may stop the ritual if they decide that the one gaining the vallaslin is not ready. Blood writing is at least in part a religious practice, and there are different designs representing deities in the Elven Pantheon. There is no design for Fen'Harel. Worshippers of the Forgotten Ones were seen wearing brilliant crimson vallaslin.Sylvan Raids }} Designs in Dragon Age: Origins.]] Thus far, three groups of Dalish have been encountered: those of the Dalish Elf Origin, those of Zathrian's clan in Nature of the Beast, and the ones found in the Exalted Plains in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Various designs of blood writing can be seen on their faces. There appear to be eight main designs, each of which comes in a simpler and a more complex version. Though similar to the main eight there are two unique designs that are used by Velanna/Seranni in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening and Merrill in Dragon Age II. Design 1 NPC-Lanaya.png|Lanaya, apprentice to Keeper Zathrian (simple version) NPC-Varathorn.jpg|Varathorn, craftmaster in Zathrian's clan (simple version) NPC-JunarAndPol.png|Junar, a hunter in the clan of the Dalish Elf Origin (simple version) Fenarel.JPG|Fenarel, a young hunter in the clan of the Dalish Elf origin (complex version) Fenarel01.png|Fenarel as he appears in Dragon Age 2 (complex version) NPC-Deygan.jpg|Deygan, a hunter in Zathrian's clan (complex version) Ariane.png|Ariane from Witch Hunt (simple version) Design 2 NPC-Ashalle-Closeup.png|Ashalle, an elf in the clan of the Dalish Elf origin (simple version) NPC-Messenger.jpg|A Dalish Messenger (complex version) Design 3 Athras.png|Athras, a hunter in Zathrian's clan (complex version) NPC-Ilen-Closeup.png|Ilen, craftmaster in clan of the Dalish Elf Origin (complex version) dalishhuntersabrae.png|an unnamed Dalish hunter in the clan of the Dalish Elf Origin (simple version) Design 4 NPC-Sarel.jpg|Sarel, a storyteller in Zathrian's clan (simple version) NPC-Maren.png|Maren, keeper of the halla in the clan of the Dalish Elf Origin (complex version) Design 5 NPC-Marethari.png|Keeper Marethari, from the Dalish Elf Origin (complex version) NPC-Aneirin.jpg|Aneirin, a healer and former apprentice of Wynne's (complex version) harshal.png|Harshal, a hunter of the Sabrae clan (simple version) Design 6 Tamlen image.jpg|Tamlen, a friend of The Warden of Dalish Elf Origin (simple version) Zathrian close up.JPG|Keeper Zathrian (simple version) MarethariDAII.png|Keeper Marethari changes vallaslin in Dragon Age II (complex version) IlenDAII.png|Ilen also changes vallaslin in Dragon Age II (complex version) Design 7 Elynduil_209.jpg|Dalish Elf player character (complex version) NPC-Panowen.jpg|Panowen, a hunter of Zathrian's clan (complex version) NPC-Mithra.jpg|Mithra, a hunter and occasional guard in Zathrian's clan (complex version) Design 8 Dalish elf.jpg|Merrill, apprentice Keeper in the Dalish Elf Origin (complex version) NPC-Paivel.png|Paivel, a storyteller in the clan of the Dalish Elf Origin (complex version) Paivel.png|Paivel's vallaslin is almost exactly the same in Dragon Age II (complex version) NPC-Elora.png|Elora, keeper of halla in Zathrian's clan (complex version) Arianni.png|Arianni, Feynriel's mother in Dragon Age II (complex version, heavily faded on cheeks) Variel.jpg|Variel, a member of the Dalish Warden's clan, only in Dragon Age II (complex version) danyladaughter.png|a Dalish assassin, the daughter of Danyla Unique Designs VelannaNice.png|Velanna, a potential Grey Warden recruit in Awakening Seranni.png|Seranni, Velanna's missing sister, shares her vallaslin Merrill Portrait.png|Merrill, a potential companion in Dragon Age II (design is similar to design 8 from Origins, though notably different and not used by any other characters) Dragon Age: Inquisition The designs found in Dragon Age: Inquisition and their corresponding deities are pictured below. Andruil-Vallaslin-Alternate2.png|Andruil Andruil Vallaslin.PNG|Andruil (simple version) Dirthamen-Vallaslin.png|Dirthamen Elgar'nan1.PNG|Elgar'nan Elgar'nan2.PNG|Elgar'nan (complex version) Falon'Din1.PNG|Falon'Din Falon'Din2.PNG|Falon'Din (complex version) Ghilan'nain-Vallaslin.png|Ghilan'nain June_Vallaslin1.PNG‎|June June Vallaslin2.PNG|June (simple version) Mythal-Alternate4.png|Mythal Mythal-Alternate2.png|Mythal (complex version) Mythal-Alternate3.png|Mythal (complex version) Mythal-Alternate.PNG|Mythal (simple version) Sylaise1.PNG|Sylaise Sylaise2.PNG|Sylaise (simple version) References Category:Dalish lore Category:Elven pantheon